<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wanderer by honeybb_79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089480">The Wanderer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybb_79/pseuds/honeybb_79'>honeybb_79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Culture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finding Oneself, Flashbacks, Grief, Identity Issues, Journey, One Shot, kya alone, kya-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybb_79/pseuds/honeybb_79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kya- centric fic where we catch a glimpse on Kyas journey of "discovering herself" where she encounters a family of air-nomad descent. Struggling to identify with her neglected air-nomad culture, Kya gets the opportunity to learn one of the things the air-nomads would do. </p><p>OR: Kya Alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wanderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the flashback in the beginning with Kya and Bumi, Bumi is 19 and Kya is around 14/15.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For most of Kya’s life, she was labeled as “the avatar’s daughter” or “master Katara’s daughter” or both. The two most powerful benders of their time, and she so happened to be the daughter of both.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up, her mother was proud of her for her water-bending and being able to pass on the traditions of southern water bending style. Tenzin, of course being the Airbender of the family, had field trips with their father, while her and Bumi stayed home. For Bumi, it took a toll on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kya had woken up one night and couldn’t go back to sleep. Getting up from her bed, she rubbed her eyes and adjusted her water-tribe style robes that her mother had gifted her. Kya, Bumi, and their mother stayed home while her father was with Tenzin who knows where. Kya didn’t care. . . or maybe she did. Walking in the hallways of their family home, she was going to go check on her mother— until she had saw in the corner of her eye that the front door of the home was open. She walked closer to the door and reached out her hand towards the door knob until she noticed a silhouette of someone outside the door sitting on the ground. She would know the crazy hair from anywhere.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Bumi?” She questioned as she walks through the entry way and into the outside of the home. He jumps at the sound of her voice and was startled for a moment. He turns around behind him to see his sister and wipes a tear from his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh. . . Hey, Kya,” he says embarrassed realizing his sister had saw him cry. He looks away from her and faces ahead. He tilts his head up watching the moon illuminate the night sky with the sun slowly peaking through the clouds. The night sky was disappearing and the purple colors of the sky had appeared. Kya stood for a moment as she questions to herself on why Bumi was crying. She sits next to him and rests her hand on his shoulder and faces him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, what’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He ignores the question, “Why are you awake?” Kya pouts her lips and raises an eyebrow at him, but he wasn’t looking at her still. He was avoiding her gaze. She thought maybe it was too abrupt of her to ask him, so she decided to answer him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t sleep. What about you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Same here,” he says fiddling his fingers. Eyeing at the way he was moving his fingers, she decided to ask him again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Look, Bumi,” she says softly, “I dont know what’s wrong, but you can tell me.” He stops moving his fingers and looks up at her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m a failure,” he says directly. He didn’t hesitate to say it, and that is what hurt Kya. “I’m not a bender. No matter how much dad wanted me to be an air bender, I’m not. The son of the avatar and a master water-bender prodigy, and I’m a non-bender.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Uncle Sokka isn’t a bender, and he’s taught you countless of times—“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know!” He raises his voice slightly. Then, he closes his eyes, “I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay. I get you’re frustrated,” she furrows her eyebrows in a concerned matter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uncle Sokka is a figure for me to look up to, but knowing the two most powerful benders are my parents, and I didn’t get anything, hurts the most. I failed dad. That’s why he’s with Tenzin all the time. His little air-bender.” Kya could tell it was hurting him deep inside— especially when the tears began to well in his eyes. “Is he even proud of me?” His lips tremble, and before the tear could slip out, Kya gave him a hug. Tears welled in her eyes too, not only for sympathy, but because she knew how he felt in some way— she just didn’t know how to tell him. Bumi was startled by the hug but relaxed and hugged his sister back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Kya. You always know when I need a hug.” They pulled off from the hug, and Bumi wiped his tears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Bumi, dad is proud of you. No matter if you can bend or not, he will always be proud.” He lets out a small smile at her words trying to believe them. For a moment, the two had stood in silence watching the sky change colors for the early morning period. For a while, Kya wanted to tell him that she couldn’t go back to sleep because she kept thinking if dad was proud of her too. If he was proud of her despite she wasn’t an Airbender, and he couldn’t pass down the traditions to her. “Bumi, I—“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to join the United Forces,” Bumi says abruptly. Kya looks at him with widened eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wha—?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to join,” he repeats. “Something for dad to be proud about. I will prove it to him. I can be the best one out there in the force. Even without bending.” He gives a reassuring nod to his sister as a way of telling her to not be worried about him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I support you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kya’s memory fades back to reality as she rides an ostrich-horse throughout the Earth Kingdom wandering through the nation with clothes that she packed and food. It had been months since she left her family. Bumi was no longer living at home and had been working at his profession, while Kya stayed home with her family wondering what was next for her. She mastered water-bending, but she felt as if there was more for her out there. She was in a constant conflict with herself over: <em>who is she? Who does she represent?</em> She was the daughter of an air nomad and a southern water-tribe, but she wasn’t able to connect with her air nomad culture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am not you, mom. I am not dad. I have to do this and find my identity. If I can’t identify with both of my cultures equally, what does that mean? Am I not of air nomad descent because I can’t airbend?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, Kya—“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then what is it then? Im stuck in this everlasting loop where I can’t seem to grasp that my own father can’t teach me what he’s teaching Tenzin. Why do you think Bumi left?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kya remembers the conversation she had with her mother. She was frustrated and conflicted over her feelings. She wanted to know about her culture— she really did, but with her dad being the only one out there who knows it authentically, but neglected to pass down the traditions to her and Bumi, she wasn’t sure if she should even consider herself of air nomad descent.</p><p> </p><p>With the blazing sun above her in the sky, Kya takes out her canteen from her waist belt and opens the lid and takes a sip. She had been riding about two days without finding a village, that she was wondering if she’d ever find one soon. Continuing on the path, Kya closes her eyes as the ostrich-horse walks in a steady pace and does a breathing exercise. She remembers the words that her father had said for her to do this. <em>Inhale. Hold. Exhale. </em>She said this to herself relaxing her body. But her mind went back to the conversation she had with her mother months ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, mom. I didn’t mean it” Her mother stood still as Kya let out her frustrations.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, its okay. I can take it,” her mother says approaching her daughter. Kya’s lips tremble coming to her senses. Tears began to well up, and she closes her eyes tightly allowing the tears to slowly slip down to her face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I just— I wish he was here more often. You know?” She leaps into a hug towards her mother, where Katara hugged her daughter so tightly. Kya rested her head under her moms chin allowing her emotions to come out, while her mother ran her hands through her hair soothing her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She opens her eyes when her ostrich-horse began to stop in its tracks when it saw a village. Kya pulls the reins of the animal and guides it to continue its walk towards the village.</p><p> </p><p>She leans forward towards the head of the ostrich-horse and pets it softly and whispers, “Good job.” As the animal makes its way into the village, Kya sees so much going on. There are children running around happily, but the adults seem so miserable. The village reminded her about the stories she’d hear from her mom and dad about the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. There were people sitting against the buildings begging for money, while others ignored them and kept going about their day. Kya subtly frowns at this and stops when a man had stopped her and asked her for money.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s not much, but I hope it helps,” she kindly smiles at him, and when she’s reaching out to give him the money from her pouch from her waist-belt, he raises his arms to retrieve it, but he winces in pain. Kya notices that on his shoulder, he had a deep wound that looked infected. She stops her hand from reaching out to him and eyes at the wound.</p><p> </p><p>“Who did this to you?” She questions to the man. He didn’t notice she looked at his shoulder, but then realized she was eyeing it.</p><p> </p><p>“A man attacked me a few weeks ago. He took my money that I had. It was all I had left,” his lips began to tremble at the memory. Kya felt so sorry for him. There were probably others that had the same issue that he had. Kya jumps off from the ostrich-horse and kneels down to the ground. She grabs her canteen and opens it, and bends the water out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me help. I’m a healer,” she says as she allows the water to consume her hand like a glove. “May I?” The man nods in response and lifts up his short sleeve to see the whole wound. Kya places her hand almost on top of the wound and transferred the water onto his skin. The wound glowed and began to heal and close up nicely. Once the process was done, the man had thanked her and was no longer in pain. She retrieves her small pouch, and gives him the money that she was going to give him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me it was not much, but you helped me a great deal. Thank you.” Kya returned with a smile, and then looked around the village and noticed that the people watched her heal the man. People started to approach her and began to ask her if she can help them.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, miss. I’ve been having pain here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a wound on my leg.”</p><p> </p><p>The many people gave her a reason to be healed, and she did not miss the opportunity to help out others. It hurt her that there were many people in need, and she would like to be the first person to help them out. She informed the people to form a line in front of her, and she took person after person just healing them and making them feel better. When she was done, they all thanked her for her contributions.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a big deal really. I’m glad I could help,” Kya smiled and bowed at the people. As the people left her alone, Kya guides her ostrich- horse using the reins to guide it. There wasn’t much people anymore as she walked deeper into the village.</p><p> </p><p>Kya smiles at the woman who ran the fruit stand at the village.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, how are things—“ Kya was interrupted with her conversation with the stand owner when she heard someone scream. She looked around and at a distance far away of the market place was a woman getting her food stolen. Kya watched someone attack the woman and then run away. The woman falls to the ground almost lifelessly, and Kya didn’t know if the woman will be okay. Kya holds on to her ostrich-horse, sits on the saddle, and grabbed the reins to make the animal run fast towards the woman. She reaches towards the fallen woman and jumps down from out of the saddle. She was beaten badly where her face seemed swollen from the punches the person had done to her. Kya gasps at the sight and kneels on the ground next to the body. She feels for a heartbeat. It was faint, but still there. Kya opened her canteen once again and allowed the water to fit like a glove and hovered her hand above the injuries. The water transferred to the wounds and work their way to healing. The internal damage was done, and the few bruises and cuts were healing. The woman’s face was still swollen somewhat but not as bad as before.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Are you okay?” Kya says as she gently grabs the woman’s head and places it on her lap to rest. The woman opened her eyes and lets out a gasp— frightening Kya, but she calmed down as soon after and was relieved that the woman was okay and alive. The woman began to cry softly as tears streamed down the side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so scared. Thank you for whatever you did to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I healed you. I’m so glad you’re okay,” Kya says. The woman stares at Kya warmly for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your name?” She says sitting up slowly from Kya’s lap. Kya made sure the woman was getting up safely to avoid any other injuries she might inflict.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Kya,” she says sticking out her hand for the woman to shake. The woman looks at Kya’s hand and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Reena,” she says taking Kya’s hand and shaking it. The women helped each other up from the ground. Kya places her hands on her clothes and swiped down the dust that was on it. Reena looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not from here. Are you?” She questions studying the way Kya was dressed with a water-tribe parka.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not. Im traveling and staying here for tonight.” The woman nods her head along to Kya’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being there for me and for healing me. . . Would you like to stay at my home with my family? I’m sure they’d want to meet the person that saved me.” Kya raised her hands in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Thats okay—“</p><p> </p><p>“No, please do! It’s the least I can do. Thanking you is not enough, and I’d like to give hospitality until you continue your journey.” Kya couldn’t say no. She did needed a place to stay, so she accepted the offer.</p><p> </p><p>Walking with Reena as Kya guided her ostrich-horse with the reins, she listened to Reena about where she lived and how her parents were like.</p><p> </p><p>“How are your family?” Reena asks looking at Kya. Kya stops in her tracks. She was hardly asked of this in her journey, and it startled her because she wasn’t expecting it.</p><p> </p><p>“My family. . . my parents are fine,” Is all she says. They arrived to Reena’s family home and before Reena opened the doors to welcome Kya, Kya heard the tune of a singing bowl through the doors, and immediately she was reminded of her father. He would use those when he would meditate on his own or with Tenzin. Reena opened the doors and went in, but Kya hesitated setting foot into it. Reena gave a reassuring nod to go in. Kya walked in the cozy home where Reena’s mother gave her a warm smile and greeted the water-bender.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome,” she says softly. Kya returns the gesture but the singing bowl’s tune was ringing throughout the home where Kya felt like she was stuck in a trance amazed by its tune. Far back in the home is a man sitting on the ground criss- crossed, facing his back towards them, but he is using the singing bowl. Giving it a small tap, he then lets the wooden striker trace around the edge of the bowl. He sets the bowl down nicely on the floor and positions his hands in front of him. <em>He’s meditating </em>she thought. She walks towards the back of the home towards the man and stands next to his relaxed body. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at her from the side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Reena’s father. Would you like to join?” He asks her. Kya was startled. She didn’t realize the man had noticed she was there, but she seemed so interested in what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“I— I don’t know how to meditate” she plays with her hair nervously. He shifts his body around where his back was no longer facing to Reena and her mother and instead his face was. He pats his hand on the floor in front of him and gestures for her to sit.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, young one,” he says. Kya walks in front of him and sits criss-crossed like he was. He waves his hand around in the air in front of him where Kya sat. “I’m sensing a strong energy from you.” He closes his eyes trying to concentrate. “You are in a conflict with yourself. . .” he pauses.“You’re in emotional pain” Kya tenses up as the words began to come out of his mouth. She wasn’t going to deny it. He was right. This is what she had been feeling for the past months. . . possibly even years until she had had enough. He continues, “I feel as if your fourth chakra needs work on. It’s closed. The fourth chakra is located in the heart.” Kya puts her hand on the left side of her chest where her heart was beating. “It deals with love, and is blocked by grief.” He demonstrates to her how he wants her to have her hands in order to connect to her fourth chakra. Kya follows his instructions. “You haven’t lost someone, but you’re in constant pain of grieving over a sense of self. What is prohibiting you from opening your chakra, young one?” Kya fixes her posture and closes her eyes as he continues on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A young Kya walks out of the family home and began to run after her dad. He was walking away from the home towards Appa’s shed and with Tenzin walking next to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re leaving again?” She questions out loud. The adult Airbender stops walking and turns around to face his daughter. She begins to run after him. He had hardly stayed home and only stayed for about three days before he announced that he was leaving once again with Tenzin. This hurt Kya because she was left alone with her mother, and Bumi wasn’t at her side anymore. Each year, the field trips kept getting longer. With her father realizing he was growing older, the trips would last for weeks before he would return home again with his young air-bender. Kya subtly frowns as she stands in front of her dad. “You’re leaving?” She questions again. She grew frustrated. “You just—“ her voice croaked. “You just got home!” She let out her frustration towards her father. He furrows his eyebrows in a sympathetic manner and hugs his daughter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Kya.” Is all he says.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kya’s lips began to tremble when she remembers about this. With her eyes still closed, tears slip down her face as she continues to meditate. She silently sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s working. Keep going,” Reena’s father said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kya didn’t hug him back, which stung her father without her ever realizing it. She wanted him to feel her pain. “I promise you I’ll be home soon.” He lets go of the embrace and wipes his daughters tears from her face. Kya sniffles as she stands there watching her father and Tenzin walk towards Appa. Then, her father’s flying bison flies away from the scene as her father waves goodbye at her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let it all out. Let the pain flow away,” she hears Reena’s father once more. Kya furrows her eyebrows focusing on the pain she was experiencing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How come Tenzin spends more time with dad?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kya—“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Did I needed to be an Airbender for him to spend time with me? Is that it?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, Kya. Why would you think such a thing like that?” Her mother asks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, it sure seems like it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She continues to cry going over the many memories that had caused her pain. She was laying out all the grief in front of her. Grieving over a missing part of her identity.</p><p>
  <em>“Kya, come here,” she hears her father say in the next room. She walks out of her room and goes into the one he was in. She approaches him as he gets up from the ground ending his meditation session. “Your mom told me how you mastered water-bending yesterday. Im so proud of you!” He was happy about her accomplishments. He hugged her tightly and congratulated her. “Im so proud of you.” He breaks off the hug. “Look at you! Master Kya.” He says smiling at the title.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It does have a nice ring to it, right?” Kya says smiling. She hugs her father back. He wraps his arms around her once again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It sure does, kiddo.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kya opens her eyes and was not crying anymore. She wipes the remaining tears on her face and bows to the man while whispering a thank you.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> The memory of her father congratulating her was one of the fondest memories she had with him. She reminded herself that although she was angry that he neglected to show his culture to his other kids, she still loved him despite that. </span></p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lighter,” she says smiling at the thought. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she looks up to see Reena. “Hey.” She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Reena warmly smiles back at the water-bender, “Hey. That was an intense meditation session. I’m glad it helped. I knew it was destiny on how our journeys intertwined with each other at the market.” Kya nods along the words to what Reena said. She believed it. She believed that somehow her and Reena were supposed to meet, and she was glad that they did. Kya faces to Reena’s father in front of her as he grabs the singing bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get that? It looks similar to my fathers,” Kya said pointing at the singing bowl. Reena’s father looked down at the bowl and opened his mouth to respond to the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Its has been passed down to me from generations. It’s like a family heirloom,” he pauses for a moment, “My father great- grandfather was an air-nomad.” Kya widens her eyes at the last sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“My father is an air-nomad.” The family widened their eyes at her response.</p><p> </p><p>“Avatar Aang?” Kya nods her head. </p><p> </p><p>“There weren’t air-benders in your family?”</p><p> </p><p>“My great-grandfather was the only one. He escaped from the air-nomad genocide and hid here and didn’t air-bend for the rest of his life,” he says subtly frowning. Kya frowns at the thought of someone carrying the burden of the air-nomad culture where lots of their people were brutally attacked. “There were a few that escaped. He wasn’t the only one, but what was important to him was passing down some of the things he learned.” Kya smiles, but then the smile faded.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish my father had taught me about the air-nomad culture, but I can’t seem to be another child for him to pass down the traditions. Im stuck with my southern water-tribe identity, but I can identify with my air-nomad?” She questions to Reena’s father. He hadn’t experienced this, but he understood and validated her feelings and thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” He questions. Kya raises an eyebrow at the question. “Who are you?” He repeats.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kya. The daughter of Master Katara and of Avatar Aang.”</p><p>He shakes his head at her response, “No. Who are <em>you</em>?” He points at Kya. “Who are you within?” She thinks about it for a moment. <em>Did she even know who she was? </em>“It seems to me that you might know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kya fixes her posture. She nods to herself and says, “I’m Kya. The healer and compassionate. The daughter of a southern water-tribe and the master of all elements. I am Kya,” she says proudly. The family in the home clapped at her response.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! You have discovered who you are. You no longer are Kya, Master Katara’s and Avatar Aang’s child. You are Kya. The healer and compassionate comes first.”</p><hr/><p>“Thank you so much for your hospitality!” Kya says walking out of the home after a day of staying. “I will never forget you.” The family walked behind her waving goodbye and smiling. Kya stops to turn around and face the family. She hugs them all. “Thank you.” Once she hugged Reena’s father, she tells him, “Thank you so much for helping me out. I really needed that.” He thanks her for the kind words. She looks at the family once last time and waves goodbye. She hops onto her ostrich-horse and held on its reins to guide it to the next place she will explore.</p><p> </p><p>As she rides away, she opens a letter she had written for her parents in the early morning of the day. It read:</p><p> </p><p>“Dear mom and dad,</p><p> </p><p>I’m safe and sound. I’ve been thinking of you two a lot lately. Especially you, dad. I encountered a family that was of air-nomad descent just like I am. The woman I met, Reena, was hurt badly, and I healed her injuries. As a way to thank me, she allowed me to stay at her family home for the night. Her father was meditating when I walked in the home, and I was just so fascinated at it. He seemed peaceful and calm. He taught me how to meditate, and I enjoyed it. I look forward to practice it more often.</p><p> </p><p>How are you two doing? How’s Tenzin? I hope you guys aren’t missing me too much.</p><p> </p><p>Truth is, I think I found myself. Finally. I know who I am. I will return home soon, but the world still needs me. I need to help those around that need it. I hope you understand.</p><p> </p><p>See you soon.</p><p> </p><p>Love, Kya”</p><p> </p><p>Kya rolls up the letter and puts it back in her bag where the rest of her belongings were. She will send it out to mail once she makes it to a city where they’ll have an advanced mailing system.</p><p> </p><p>She looks far ahead into the horizon as she watches the sun be at its peak. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear ahead. The days were anew and the future seemed nice. Kya was hopeful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a long one-shot! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>